Naruhina- the caught Hokage
by Bill boy gruff
Summary: what happens when you secretly record the new Hokage(who doesn't know it yet) in their home. The answer is simple. You get a whole lot of lemons. M rated for sexual scenes. This is a romance/comedy/adventure fanfic that will be multichaptered with a storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is billybonka and thank you for coming to my story. I have never written a story before properly never mind a fanfic but please read and bear with me. This is rated M for sex scenes(again this is my first sex scene) but it won't be full on lemons it will have a story line and maybe a few chapters where they go into the past to describe how the 2 fall in love. It will be romantic and hopefully funny not just all that horny crap. If I make any mistakes please review and tell me or just review to share ideas and to Tell me what to write about it. I will try to write very frequently so please don't give up on me and if I ever say I'm going to do such a thing such as quit writing a certain story but you don't want me to stop just tell me.**

 **Chapter 1: Naruto and Sasuke eternal rivals(he he don't let the title deceive you hint hint ;))**

It was a typical bright and sunny summers day in Konoha, the village of the hidden leaf, it was peacefully quiet, that is until one blond spiky haired shinobi ran with almost a skip in his step. It was Naruto walking to his best friend's (their friendship was complicated sort of like a love, hate relationship) house . He looked up to see the towering building that was big but not the biggest he'd seen. It was clean white with wood reinforcements used as designs on the corners of the house. The roof had a green and red design with the roof's tiles curling up at the corners .The garden was good but lifeless as apart from the immaculate grass there was nothing else there. It was Sasuke's house. "SASUKE!" Naruto said not even trying to shout but his voice literally made the plants on the window of the house opposite, rattle but when they were just on the verge of falling they stopped. Naruto sighed in relief as he didn't need any problems today as it was training day. Realising that he hadn't even knocked on the door yet he rectified his mistake and knocked on the door. He swore for a second that he could hear a second voice screaming Sasuke, it was more like a moan, but when he turned around he spotted no one that it could be especially since the sound was that of a girls. He was sure of it. Being Naruto he let this go over his head and repeatedly started to scream until an idea came to his mind. With a mischievous grin he started to talk again.

"Sasuke I know your gay but I'm still your best friend, let me talk to you..." With a brief pause he continued, this time with fake anger in his voice. "Sasuke! Stop making out with him and come down here we need to talk". Resisting the urge to laugh was unbearable but he lasted long enough for the now annoyed Sasuke to open the door. He was wet from the hair with water dripping down his uncovered body except for the towel covering his manhood, he looked as if he had just been in a shower. "WHAT I WAS HAVING A SHOWER?" he exclaimed making the already on the edge plants on the neighbours house fall. They both closed their eyes and scrunched their noses "uh". "So what do you want?" Sasuke continued in his monotone voice . "Let's go train!" Naruto yelled ecstatic as ever. "I'm having a shower" he re-insisted. "Well go dry up I'm waiting" Naruto said with the tone of voice Sasuke used when Naruto was being , well Naruto. Stupid. He leaned closer to Naruto's ear. "I'm busy reinstating the clan" he whispered looking around, hoping no one else heard. Naruto looked puzzled for a moment repeating the sentence out loud. Sasuke heard the girls walking down the long stoned street giggle understanding what he meant. "Baka" he said "I was-" he was then interrupted by Naruto who got the message ah "I know, so that's not water, he he" he said with that cheesy grin on his face and that trade mark childish heh heh heh .

"Oh Sasuke I'm ready" a woman shouted from his house in a playful voice. "Coming kitty-Kun" he said Naruto laughed."What's so funny!" he said. "K...k...KITTY-KUN" he said struggling to contain his laughter or breath. "Well,what do you call your girl?" he said on the offensive now. "Oh you mean my hina-hime".it was now Sasuke's turn to laugh and Narutos turn to say what's funny Sasuke copied Narutos earlier actions and Naruto said. "That's a good name for hinata I don't see what's wrong with it". "Wait hinata".

Sasuke said his laughter dying down. "Haven't u seen us together hugging, holding hands and kissing on the cheek.. of course everything else is private".A blush grew on his face as he said this. "You don't even have the balls to do anything with her".Sasuke replied tearing up with laughter. "How many times have u had sex?" Naruto snapped back. "4 times for a matter of fact". Sasuke said proud of his achievement. "7" Naruto replied Sasuke was shocked. "Well I'm more of a man". Sasuke was sure he was right this time. "How big are you?" Naruto replied talking about his dick size. "7 inches and 9 when I'm hard". No one could beat that or so he thought. "I win again" he said "mines 10 and 13 when hard and it's as thick as Sakura wrist or that what hina-chan tells me". "Ok well... My kitty-kuns more of a woman than your Hinata". "Please hinata a busts are a size D if not D++" Sasuke shut up Naruto understood this and asked about kitty kun."she's a C he said with clear disappointment in his voice maybe even a B". "And I thought Sakura was flat chested". Naruto yelled a bit too loud."By that way, who is she?". Naruto asked. "Is it that girl from the country of tea? Say I still have the princess waiting for me". He said the grin growing on his face."Be honest Sasuke If u could have you way with her you would". Sasuke nodded knowing fully well that he would. "She was like oh Naruto stay with me and help me rule". They both snickered and then Sasuke talked about how he shouldn't leave his girl waiting he ran up the stairs shouting."I maybe on 4 but I'm still going"."I am as well just you watch by tomorrow it will be 8". Naruto returned home to a cooking Hinata chan. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck."Oh Naruto-kun" she whimpered then talked about how they needed to go shopping. They then ate Hinata's home cooked had 7 bowls whereas Hinata had just the one. They soon finished and headed out shopping their hands intertwined and Hinata's head resting on his shoulders. After several hours of Hinatas's fussy shopping they returned home and went to sleep.

It was a cold morning with a cool breeze making its way under the bed sheets to Naruto's half naked body. He didn't care though as he had Hinata's warmth protecting him. Wait.. Hinata. He abruptly rose up but was relieved to see she was cooking so he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

~ Meanwhile in Konoha~

A huge announcement bursted to life on the village screen and on everyone's T.V except Naruto's. It was a message from Hatake Kakashi. Naruto's former sensei and the 6th Hokage."We're all set Hokage-Sama" his assistance said."Good, now I'm assuming you've all heard the rumours about me resigning... Well, they're true". Although there WERE rumours everyone let out a gasp shocked at this statement. "Now I know my period of Hokage has been brief but to be completely honest I was holding up this position for someone that both me and the fith wanted to become the Hokage. But as they were not of age we had to stall, but seen as I was qualified to be a Hokage I was the one to stall, I have enjoyed my short lived life of a Hokage, but I pass down my legacy to a man(hint hint;))" who's strived since he knew how to.. To become THE Hokage so that he could walk among us as a regular and get noticed. His intentions were pure and despite living a dark and lonely life of being an orphan and being hated and rejected by the villagers he stood strong following his nindo(way of the ninja). That ninja is Konoha's number 1 most surprising ninja... It's... UZUMAKI NARUTO"! Everyone let out a cheer, they were happy for the hero of Konoha. Sasuke sighed because since the war he wanted the job. As it wasn't streamed on his television Naruto didn't know. "Now I have sent a camera team to his house to surprise him of the good news and to ask him your personal questions via the technology us kages used during the 4th great shinobi war". He then looks to his pocket after feeling a vibration and sound. He had just gotten word that they were in position. "And they are reaching there as we speak" he happily exclaimed the happiness in his tone obvious

 **This is just the first chapter I already have like 2 more chapters worth before I even published this so don't worry. Please Review. And by the way this is a NaruHina fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi **this is billybonka thanks for continuing to read my story.**

~ Meanwhile in Konoha~

A huge announcement bursted to life on the village screen and on everyone's T.V except Naruto's. It was a message from Hatake Kakashi. Naruto's former sensei and the 6th Hokage."We're all set Hokage-Sama" his assistance said."Good, now I'm assuming you've all heard the rumours about me resigning... Well, they're true". Although there WERE rumours everyone let out a gasp shocked at this statement. "Now I know my period of Hokage has been brief but to be completely honest I was holding up this position for someone that both me and the fith wanted to become the Hokage. But as they were not of age we had to stall, but seen as I was qualified to be a Hokage I was the one to stall, I have enjoyed my short lived life of a Hokage, but I pass down my legacy to a man(hint hint;))" who's strived since he knew how to.. To become THE Hokage so that he could walk among us as a regular and get noticed. His intentions were pure and despite living a dark and lonely life of being an orphan and being hated and rejected by the villagers he stood strong following his nindo(way of the ninja). That ninja is Konoha's number 1 most surprising ninja... It's... UZUMAKI NARUTO"! Everyone let out a cheer, they were happy for the hero of Konoha. Sasuke sighed because since the war he wanted the job. As it wasn't streamed on his television Naruto didn't know. "Now I have sent a camera team to his house to surprise him of the good news and to ask him your personal questions via the technology us kages used during the 4th great shinobi war". He then looks to his pocket after feeling a vibration and sound. He had just gotten word that they were in position. "And they are reaching there as we speak" he happily exclaimed the happiness in his tone obvious.

~At the Hyuuga compound~

Hiashi had just watched this sudden yet amazing turn of events. He smiled to himself wondering how his Hinata must feel. Proud and happy were his 2 obvious but best guesses. Little did he know that they didn't receive this telecom.

As the hand picked cameraman entered the UZUMAKI residence's garden they heard a voice. It was that of Naruto. They quickly yet stealthily scurried to the window. "Hey Hinata-chan, I'm done freshening up". He stared at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend cooking him home made ramen for breakfast. Although he saw this dozens of times it never ceased to amaze him. He sat down on a chair facing Hinata oblivious that the table was behind him.

The camera crew were about to knock on the door when one of them saw that Hinata had dropped the wooden spoon she was using, as if it were intentional. She slowly lifted her bottom up and bent down to pick up the spoon giving Naruto a nice view and making the camera guys mouths water. She giggled at the sight of Naruto staring and wiggled her bottom for a second before another giggle and then lifting herself up to continue. The camera crew continued to watched stunned by what they saw. They could feel blood trickle down their faces making way to their mouths.

She soon finished cooking and turned around and walked, to the drooling, blond haired shinobi, in a seductive manner swaying her hips. All the men watching were watching with their mouths wide open. Their wife's or girlfriends would smack them but they wouldn't respond especially Jiraiya who although was by himself knew the feeling of getting hit by a woman. She then sat down on his lap facing him with her legs crossing at the back of the chair. She grabbed each noodle individually and placed it in Naruto's mouth, swirling her finger in his mouth before slowly pulling out. She gave him a soft tender kiss teasing him while retreating, forcing him to go forward still dazed. Most people got turned on just by watching this. She then after every so noodles gave him kisses either on the neck or chin or head or even lips. She then purposely dropped noodles on her cleavage and said in a playful tone."would you please Naruto?" "IDKATAKIMAS" he said hungrily and dug in licking, biting and rubbing her breasts all at the same time. Even Kakashi who was watching bled so much that his mask turned red. She then continued kissing him while feeding noodles and before they knew it. Hinata was wrapped around Naruto, her legs around his back and her arms gripping behind his neck all the while, while kissing. Naruto lifted her to the bed and dropped her down then whispered in her ear."you're mine!" With a lustful glow in his eyes.

Due to the close proximity to the windows the crew could hear this and so did everyone else deep into what was happening on screen. His kissed her going downwards towards her neck leaving behind a trail of kisses. Reaching the bit between her neck and shoulders he kissed it then started to lick and suck on her now popping vein. He bit it slightly making her moan. 'Ahh'. "Your moans make me so hard Hina-chan".

Me too most of the men said unaware of their other halves staring at them but they were also busy looking at the screen also. He licked downwards towards her top and pouted."Let's get rid of this". He said kissing her passionately while taking of her top then stopped and slowly with full motions licked her face. She knew what he wanted and opened her mouth. His tongue entered her mouth. He licked her teeth and the roof of her tongue earning another moan. He then sucked on her tongue dragging his tight lips out of her mouth while gripping her tongue meaning he got access to all her tongue.

For the spectators they could see exactly what he was doing and it was then Hinata's turn. She repaid the favour and after that begun the fight of their tongues, for dominance.

Soon Naruto pulled back and started planting butterfly kisses while going down her body stoping at her boobs which were still covered,by the way, by a black lacy, playboy bra, he kissed the top of them and unhooked her bra with one stroke while doing so. He then grabbed both of her mini mountains, making her shout "Naruto-kun!" Massaging them, his tongue licked around her left nipple, then sucked and then bited it. Later turning his attention to her right one, repeating the same cycle. She moaned again and told him to stop teasing her. The 7th Hokage (although he didn't know it yet) started to trail down her stomach, stopping at her belly button he inserted his tongue into it, savouring the flavour. The pleasure overflowed her and made her grip the blondes spiky hair. She continued moaning not bothering about biting her lips and containing her sounds of love. They were in their own house after all. They were in their own little world of pleasure.

Snapping out of here dream, she saw Naruto tugging at her underwear with his teeth. He already removed her pants off. With a tug he finally took of her black lacey underwear. Handsfree. He took a moment to gaze upon the goddess that was HIS Hina-hime. Her gorgeous curves that were the best he had seen and probably the best Kami would have seen (I think Kami is their God). Kami looked down upon the lovers and had the same thoughts as Naruto. Especially with her now E+ sized breasts that were firm yet soft and her smooth creamy skin was to die for. Hinata blushed at him staring at her with that shimmer in his eyes. He placed two of his fingers, one on either side of her nether lips and slowly rubbed causing her to gasp. It wasn't too long before she shouted "oh N..N...Naruto-Kun that feels s...s...so good, I'm gonna cum" and with that her juices overflowed getting Naruto's fingers and the bed sheets. He put his fingers in his mouth and sucked them until they were clean. "Now look at the mess we Made Hina-Chan guess we'll have to clean it up" He playfully spoke with a grin growing on his face and with that he dove to the sheets licking them clean.

~Meanwhile else~

Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan and Hinata's dad, walked into his room after a long meeting, that started just before Naruto's and Hinata's show. "What! What is this" he shouted making the men on the sofa watching these scenes jump "we ..we don't know what's happening sir" they said in unison cowering behind one another."yet you still decided not to tell me". He growled. "Demo ... You were busy" the big men's voices shaked just as much as they were. "Get out" Hiashi snarled. "I will decide your punishment later"

"Hai wagaremashita" and with that they were out so fast that not even the byakugan would be able to keep up with them.

At Sasuke's house, Sasuke marvelled at the screen, envious of the scenes before him. Naruto wasn't kidding he thought. "With a girl like that it would be shocking if he didn't have sex as often as he said" Stated Sasuke a bit too loud for him or kitty-kuns liking who, just like her name started to deepen her nails and scratch him instead of running her hands through his raven like hair.

The journalists who came out side Naruto's house, literally came outside his house unable to hold their love elixir with the arousal in the air getting to them. Having enough of toying with her Naruto dug in with his tongue and penetrated Hinata's vagina licking her honey straight from her bee hive. All the while not stopping the motions with his hand. With his free hand he caressed her body until he reached one of her mounts. Pinching and twisting the nipple she screamed even harder, reaching her orgasm. Her back arched to the verge of breaking and she shouted "Ruto-kun" unable to say his name fully. Greedily the blonde shinobi lapped up everything and destroyed all evidence. "Naruto-Sama I'm sorry I was to distracted with the pleasure reaching from my toes to the strands of my hair that I forgot to warn you"

"It's ok, I did get a sweet surprise" he replied with a sheepish grin making her blush. He then kissed the outside of her lower lips and left his lips on to only then vibrate making her scream so hard it could be heared through all of Konoha. "Scream my name my Hina-hime, scream the name of whose fucking you senseless"

"it's you my Naruto-kun, Konoha hear me". She then on the verge of cumming again. Tipped him on his back and ripped of his top almost quite literally. She then dragged her finger to his pants pulling his zip with her magnetic touch without stopping. She threw the pants out the window without realising. Hinata then lowered herself, while taking off his boxers, to his member. Forgetting to admire his chiseled abs that she couldn't get enough of. She was just that horny.

"Hello my little soldier" she said about an inch away from the head of his cock. The now most happiest man in the Earth, could feel her hot breath hit against him. His member hardened further." Always standing up for duty I see" she whispered breathily giggling at her comment. She stroked his cock with the tip of her nails going up and down putting Naruto into a daze and snapping him out of it, by aggressively griping his member. A jolt of happiness rushed threw him as she slowly started rubbing up and down dragging his foreskin with her. Quickening her pace she could see the pre cum on his member. "God your so big, bigger than before probably 15 inches and it's as thick as sakura's wrist" she stated.

"You've grown too" he said admiring her growth "your busts are size E+, they must be bigger than Tsunade BAA-chan's" "Naruto- kun" she said blushing. "You don't have to lie".

"No I'm serious". He stated unaware of the fact that she was fishing for compliments.

Wasting no time and letting no cum fall of his rock hard soldier, she inserted it into her mouth. She flicked the tip of it with her tongue and sucked on it, while moving up and down trying to fit it all in. She could fit 3 quarters in, but even then it was deep on her throat."Oh yeah Hinata-chan keep doing that" he said in absolute bliss.

Hinata then started to use her teeth to gently scrape his member making a shot of cum enter her mouth. She swallowed and could feel the tantalising feeling over flood her. She then grabbed her massive breasts, putting one on each side of his dick, and started going up and down the feeling of his hot member touching her boobs was pure bliss and it was the same for Naruto. They both let out a moan and before they knew it Naruto came spilling it all other Hinata's face and boobs. She stopped for a moment licked the cum of her face and then rubbed her boobs together and licking them, in a VERY sexy manner, getting every drop of her Naruto-sama's love elixir. She was then pushed against the wall.

Naruto then huskily whispered in her ear "don't worry I'll be gentle" and with her pussy lubricating his dick he entered her...ass. At first he put just the head in and then the rest following slowly until his pace quickened. Once Hinata found his rhythm she smashed her ass into him in time with him. With the lust turning him into an animal he formed the hand seals to his favourite move. The kage bunshin. 1 Naruto appeared in front of her inserting his dick in her mouth, another 2 licking each of her breasts, and another 4. One kissing each side of her neck, one looking after to her belly button and her belly. While the other swapped with the real Naruto as he wanted to be the one to enter her sacred place. She was now filled to the brim with pleasure and within a couple of seconds, Naruto and clones had given her a double orgasm the she shrieked as she came onto his member that was inside her making them mentally and spiritually connected but it wasn't until the nice warm feeling of her cum made him cum. Feeling the juices mix inside of her they were complete and another double orgasm followed. Her back arched and she screamed his name repeatedly each one louder than the next until her eyes turned white and she fainted due to all of the pleasure. Naruto didn't realise this and kept going until.

There was a knock on the door. The blond haired shinobi stared at his bluenette kunoichi. He smirked and looked at her with an all knowing look, realising that she had reached a double orgasm and was still in a high will dreaming. He slowly pulled out of hear and said "Don't worry my Hina-hime we're just getting started". This left everyone watching as they now saw Konoha's number one most surprising ninja, as the ultimate sex stud, and the person who would least likely be it as well , to top it off. The door bell rand a second time and without he broke his gaze with the sleeping beauty and quickly put on his pants forgetting about his shirt.

-Thanks for reading my fanfic and plaease review. I don't mind constructive criticism or if you want to ask me a question or give me ideas or wanting to tell me if my writings good. This will be a series hopefully so if you have an idea I would try to bring it into the context and make a chapter or more out of it. I would also like to know if I should make Hiashi get angry and got to Naruto's house or wether he should watch it all from the sidelines. Please please please teview. I can't remember if I said it in the last chapter but I've had like 96 reads so far maybe a hundred now but no reviews please review and help me.


	3. Reviews!

**Thank you sugary skull and mexcore for your feed back don't worry this won't be full on lemons it will be romantic funny and have action accompanied with a story line and I could also do other paringins mexcore, so you can just review again and give me some ideas I already have another to chapters but don't have time maybe tommorrow now to update them and sugary skull I can assure you that I have done my best to sort out chapter 2 by rewriting it can you check it now please and tell me if the computer crap is still there it could be because I made my writing bold using my iPhone feature and not the button given but I have avoided that now. Thanks for reviewing I will try to update the next one or two chapters tommorrow and I am starting my GCSE's so I might get busy but I will try my best to write quickly and please everyone. Thanks for the feedback ;) Peace (was about to use Apple emoji but don't want that computer crap to happen again do I was like flip it. Anyways see ya)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi and thanks again for reading my fanfic especially my main man or woman sugary skull;) hope you enjoyed my lemon btw this is my first fanfic or story for that matter.**

Naruto opened the door in a rushed manner to see 2 male cameramen and a female reporter standing in a pile of blood which you could obviously tell was from their noses. He ignored this and coughed waring them of his presence as they were busy attending to their noses. The female looked up and licked her lips letting out a "mmh mmh". The women of Konoha all did this and it was now their male counterparts turn to stare at them with puzzled expressions. They were staring at what they thought was a god. With his chiselled and built,well toned muscles. He definitely had a body to show for his hard years of training. Looking at the woman with confusion lingering in his mind he just smiled and winked at her earning a moan off the women watching. Sasuke seemed jealous of the attention his rival was getting from the girls despite him rejecting it when he had the chance and was jealous of his abs. Sasuke was strong but he didn't have abs believe it or not. Even HIS kitty-kun was purring at the sight.

The male reporters realising what was going on snapped the lady reporter out of her dream."Um what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh we are here to ask you a few questions received by us from the citizens of Konoha". The lady reporter replied in a what she thought was a sexy voice. "But what it this for?" Replied the confused blond. "It's...it's for...ramen...yes RAMEN. By answering the following questions you will earn a lifetimes supply of it" she stated hoping he couldn't tell she was lying. He suddenly gave her a serious look." Seriously... Cuz that's the most... Amazing thing I've ever heard! Yosha lets do this!" He said with a now determined look glistening in his eyes.

The reporter let out a sigh of relief. "So, let's go on to our first question".

Are you alone, as in were you alone in your house?" "Er.. Yes I was" was all he could say."But we all heard you say Hinata?" The reporter snapped back almost too quickly. Naruto gulped. He was so worried about how to avoid the mess he was in to ask how she knew that.

Naruto: "Fine you got me I was with someone".

Reporter:"And I'm correct to assume it's Hinata right?"

Naruto:"Yh"

Reporter: "what were you doing with Hinata?"

Naruto: "Just watching a movie" he said with a nervous grin. At that moment Hinata woke up moaning "Naruto-kun" in a small voice walking towards the door. Soon she was in the open with the cameras shining on her in all her naked glory. After rubbing her eyes she saw the camera and snapped out of her sleepiness. She immediately covered her sacred places. The men's mouths drooled at this, despite seeing her naked before they now got a good look as the angle from where they were viewing before made them see her ass but nothing like what they could see now. Naruto growled at the males reaction. Then realising she was naked she changed anime style to a playboy cat outfit that sported: a black headband with kitty ears, fishnet leggings, and a sexy dress which featured a short skirt with white frollocks and and a black and white lacey upper-half that fit tightly showing of her impressive, goddess curves and with a tail sticking out and a whip in her hand. The men were hornier than every, some women too, she then realised what she was wearing and changed this time it was a sexy police woman's outfit changing another few times in quick succession from a sexy nurse to a mummy with no clothes but a long streak of white cloth covering her. Naruto turned round in the midths of this and started shouting "quick, quick ,quick" a few seconds later she found, with Naruto's help, some underwear and Naruto's shirt. In the space of 30 seconds the citizens of Konoha and the sand village saw her in some of the most sexiest outfits on one of if not the most stunning young ladies they had seen. Women envied her looks and men envied Naruto's luck.

Reporter: "What was she doing naked?" She questioned

Naruto: "She was taking a shower"

Naruto was sure he aced that one.

Reporter: "As all of the world knows you value ramen before your life which do you like better; Ramen or Hinata"

Naruto: "Well... I know which tastes better" he said in a husky voice. "I...I...I mean I don't just like Hinata I love her never mind against ramen Hinata is my everything Naruto said proud of his speech and of the fact he hid what he meant truly (or at least he thought)"."Naruto-kun" Hinata replied happy and blushing.

Hinata was then starting to fall due to putting stress on her legs so Naruto picked her up with one hand and placed her on his back. People were amazed at how he lifted her with one hand with ease in awe of the now 7th hogake.

"Thank you Naruto-kun she said wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into her neck". " Anything for you my Hina-hime" and with that he turned her so her legs wrapped around is back and she was facing him. He then leant in and kissed her not with lust but with love it was soft and slow and the crowd were all screaming "Aww". This made some of the men even tear up and after what seemed like an eternity they realised they had spectators. They both broke the kiss and Hinata gripped on to him blushing and hiding her face into his chest. Naruto just scratched the back and let out a cheesy grin along with his signature "heh heh heh". Hinata soon fell asleep in his arms. He adored her, whether she was asleep or awake, clothed or naked he loved her not just for her looks but for being her. Ignoring the reporters he turned his hold on her to a bridal style lift and carried her tucking her into bead and kissing her forehead.

After gazing at her beauty he tried to leave but her hand was clinging on to his so he called the reporters in while he lay holding her with his life.

"Now Naruto what is Hinata to you?" Asked Rachel the reporter

"She's my girlfriend and soon my wife I hope, I'm thinking of proposing, and if I'm lucky she'll accept even though I'm not good enough for her". Rachel was now tearing up and decided to tell him the truth once seeing his sad smile. "Naruto look I'm sorry but... When we came we heard you say Hinata so we looked through the window. From there these 2 Baka's stared when she dropped her wooden spoon intentionally and from there we kinda watched everything. The viewers tensed as they waited for his reaction, while they bit their nails.


	5. Chapter 5

**If this is the first you are reading of my fanfic please go to chapter 1 from the bottom. Anyways let's begin...**

Previously...

"She's my girlfriend and soon my wife I hope, I'm thinking of proposing, and if I'm lucky she'll accept even though I'm not good enough for her". Rachel was now tearing up and decided to tell him the truth once seeing his sad smile. "Naruto look I'm sorry but... When we came we heard you say Hinata so we looked through the window. From there these 2 Baka's stared when she dropped her wooden spoon intentionally and from there we kinda watched everything. The viewers tensed as they waited for his reaction, while they bit their nails...

"What? She intentionally dropped the spoon" most people laughed and sighed while most dropped then and there in shock, they were mostly the people he knew.

"NAANNEEE!" He shouted waking Hinata up "YOU DID WHAT!" Naruto turned red from both embarrassment and anger. Everyone knew this and as soon as she heard this she nearly ended up fainting again. "Don't worry though you and her are both really good in bed" she spluttered not thinking twice about what she said.

Naruto instinctively grabbed Hinata. She was crying as she just woke

up, not knowing what was going on. Unable to control himself he was about to explode. "Get out!" "B...Bu...But we didn't get to tell you what we came here to tell you" she said whimpering. "Yeah you just came and spied on me and my girlfriend/wife to be. Hinata blushed at the thought of marrying Naruto but he thought she didn't hear that. With one last sorry the crew were about to leave when a man with a masked face and grey spiked hair, that defied gravity came along with a puff of smoke and a blond woman with humongous busts also joined alongside him.

It was Kakashi, team 7's former sensei and the former 6th Hokage and Tsunade sama, the greatest medical ninja of all time and the former 5th Hokage. "What are you doing stay right there" .Tsunade barked to the reporting crew who were now sneeking to the door, scared for their lives."Continue recording, pfft and I thought you'd been good since Kakashi chose you". "Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-San Hinata said getting off the bed but then looking at her clothes and covered herself up. This made both of the hokage's smirk. It's ok Hinata just listen up."Hai wagaremashita" she said not knowing what was going on.

The reporters immaturely stuck out their tongues at Tsunade thinking she didn't see but oh she did and alerted them of it by turning around with a menacing look, making them piss their pants. The 2 former hokage's arrival made them skip to the Hokage part. "Kakashi take over"

Kakashi cleared his throat and said, with pride obvious in his voice" Uzumaki Naruto I am glad to announce that from today you are the..." He paused, causing the suspense in Naruto to build.

"Spill it Kakashi sensei" Naruto spluttered out. The suspense was obviously getting to him. "Ok Ok, and how many times have I told you to stop calling me sensei, we're equal now especially since..YOU ARE THE 7TH HOKAGE!"

Hinata jumped up and grabbed Naruto who was frozen still. He was crying Hinata was about to tear up aswell while asking her beloved what was wrong. Kakashi's and Tsunade's face also froze wondering what was wrong, they thought he'd be thrilled. "It's...it's just that I...that I'm so happy. And with that he picked his precious person up and brought her into a deep passionate kiss. Both the grey haired and the blond haired ninjas that watched Naruto smiled and let out a sigh of relief. The kiss however did not break and they both out on their puzzled face."Don't they need to breath?" The pair of them spoke in Unison.

"Oh sorry we forgot you were there" it was now the couples turn to speak in synchronisation. "Oh forget about us carry on"Kakashi said rolling his turned a crimson red realising what she had done and hid her face in Naruto's chest. "Really?" Naruto yelled his eyes gleaming."No you Baka" Tsunade said equalling his voice on volume and smacking him on the head."Icke!" Naruto yelped. They all laughed.

The reporter couldn't hold back she had to use this opportunity, she thought to herself."Naruto" she exclaimed running towards him. She

grabbed him and started hugging him. She seized this opportunity to start running her hands on his abs."Thank you but it's ok you can stop hugging me now" Naruto said nervously. She then without a second thought started to lick his abs and that was the last straw for Naruto."ENOUGH!" He shouted pushing her away. "All this belongs to my Hina-chan" he said with an authoritative tone of voice. While pointing around his body."And more" he said this time meekly. Hinata blushed but she loved him talking like that about her.

"It's ok Naruto-kun I'll pay more attention to that spot later" she spoke in a seductive manner. Everyone's jaw dropped in her sudden change in behaviour but

That made it all the more sexier.

And as for the reporter her antics had been recorded along with Hinata's sexy speech, so know she would have to live the rest of her life bringing that down. The programme was now supposed to ask some more questions and because of Rachel being unfit for duty it was up to cameraman number 2 (who has always wanted to be a reporter).

Cameraman2: "So Naruto, we would like to ask you a few more questions if you don't mind"

Naruto: "No not at all, please go ahead"

Cameraman2:"So Naruto,someone with the username of 'Uchiha_Survivor425' wants to know wether or not you would stop being such a Baka and stop showing off?"

Naruto:"Oh Sasuke teme you jealous?" And with that he flexed his muscles and winked at the camera, it was as if he could hear the the women cooing, raising one of the biggest grins known to man. "Next question"

Cameraman2:"How did you know it was Sasuke?"

Naruto:""Who else would call themselves Uchiha_Survivor425?". They both let out a hysterical laugh.

"By the way Sasuke about yesterday I think I got a few things wrong such as we haven't done it 7 times we've done it 12 no wait 13 times, while you're still on 4 with Kitty-Kun". Naruto tried to speak in code but everyone who was listening understood.

~Meanwhile Inside Sasuke's house ~

Sasuke was fuming his face full of rage. Why did he have to do that? Why? Now look at what I've got out of that. He thought to himself he couldn't think straight. He just had to go and teach that... that BAKA a lesson! Sasuke launched himself off the sofa and off he went, making his way to Naruto's house ignoring Kitty-Kun's calls. She didn't know what he was angry about and thought that his anger levels were dangerously high. She decided to follow her lover.

Thanks for reading please review to tell me what to write about or you can give me constructive criticism or you can just talk about what's good. Billybonks... Out


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi this is billybonka and thanks for reading my fanfic. Just to make it clear that Hinata doesnt know about the people seeing her x rated scenes with Naruto she just cries as she woke up from his shouting. This chapter will be short but that's only because the pace I stop it at is a good one. I also want to thank SugarySkull and Mexcore for reviewing. Anyways l... Back to the story...**

previously...

~Meanwhile Inside Sasuke's house ~

Sasuke was fuming his face full of rage. Why did he have to do that? Why? Now look at what I've got out of that. He thought to himself he couldn't think straight. He just had to go and teach that... that BAKA a lesson! Sasuke launched himself off the sofa and off he went, making his way to Naruto's house ignoring Kitty-Kun's calls. She didn't know what he was angry about and thought that his anger levels were dangerously high. She decided to follow her lover.

~Meanwhile Somewhere in the~

~remote areas of Konoha~

Hiashi was sitting down in his own den it was a modest place (or at least he thought) as it had its own sauna and steam pool with the newest T.V that cost more than he could count up to and a whole Library worth of books. Most of them were pervert books, as he was a pervert and loved the Icha Icha and Make out series written by the legendary Sannin Jiraiya and although he didn't seem like the type, he had his own needs(not in the pervert way) so it was here where he went when he needed some alone time.

This time though it was because he was ordered by the Hokage to stay away from Naruto or Hinata. The Hokage had given his word to Hiashi that he'd resolve the problem but when he watched he saw nothing but the 2 lovers continue to do what they do best. Love. Although he knew the issue would take time to resolve. Despite this he has continued to watch on to see if his daughter could please a man. Obviously not for his own reasons but for her as weird as it may seem. After the love session was over he was more comfortable in watching and took reassurance when they showed their love for each other not just lust. By now he had calmed down but didn't know how to resolve this issue.

~Back to Naruto~

"Naruto-kun, we need to celebrate you becoming Hokage" said Hinata rubbing her eyes as she was rubbed her eyes despite being awake for a while and watching the events unfold.

Camera man2: "I better leave you now so you 2 can have another love session".

Naruto blushed and Hinata screamed. "Nanee!" Hinata's face turned red as she screamed again and covered her private parts although she was clothed (not fully but clothed) and was under the bed sheets."How do you know about f..f..th..that?"she shrieked."It's not just me, it's the whole world!" The cameraman replied unaware of when to shut up."Nanee?" This time they both replied in complete harmony.

"You see since you have good relations with everyone, they all wanted to see this proud moment for you but when things went to the unexpected. Then we were nosy, disturbing your privacy and we saw the whole thing! Were sorry and I am willing to take punishment" Solemnly said the man."It's ok...I mean Darn Right!" She looked at him with a stern look making his stomach turn more and he started to sob. Her heart melted and she rushed to him."There, there it's ok"she reassured him. "Just how many people are watching this?" Hinata softly questioned."Everyone"...


	7. Sorry

**sorry for not writing sooner I've been busy so please don't stop reading my fanfic and don't worry cuz I'll have published another chapter tommorrow as I already have the next chapter just haven't found time with my GCSEs and stuff thanks and see ya;) billybonka**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner by the way please review I need them or I'll have to stop because I don't know how u lot feel apart from a few people... Anyways back to the story**

Previously:

Naruto blushed and Hinata screamed. "Nanee!" Hinata's face turned red as she screamed again and covered her private parts although she was clothed (not fully but clothed) and was under the bed sheets."How do you know about f..f..th..that?"she shrieked."It's not just me, it's the whole world!" The cameraman replied unaware of when to shut up."Nanee?" This time they both replied in complete harmony.

"You see since you have good relations with everyone, they all wanted to see this proud moment for you but when things went to the unexpected. Then we were nosy, disturbing your privacy and we saw the whole thing! Were sorry and I am willing to take punishment" Solemnly said the man."It's ok...I mean Darn Right!" She looked at him with a stern look making his stomach turn more and he started to sob. Her heart melted and she rushed to him."There, there it's ok"she reassured him. "Just how many people are watching this?" Hinata softly questioned."Everyone"...

He said his voice shaky as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He contemplated hard on what to say next.

"It's ok though the Hokage probably stopped the international broadcast". It soon dawned upon him though that they would have lost their satellite connection had that been the case and so he decided to tell her the truth."To be honest with you Hinata I think that that's not the case and unfortunately everyone got

hold of the live stream as we didn't lose connection."

Every word he said was true as earlier that day in the sand country Gara, the sand villages Kazekage and Naruto's old time friend had tried to stop the broadcast in his village but it was hopeless. Especially when he was deep into it himself. With his new T.V that out matched even Hiashi's television. With it every touch, every breath, every sound had that much more effect and he knew Temari and Kankuro his older siblings were secretly watching it on this T.V due to its high quality. Kankuro despite getting into it mocked his red haired brother. "This is the Hokage after all and as allies I must get to know everything I can about him" Gara said trying to sound as professional as possible. Being inexperienced with love it intrigued him on what they were doing even though being a boy and now an adult he knew about this, but still watching them made him happy (in more ways than one). "Everything" his brother Kankuro replied finding a mistake in his almost immaculate speech."yes please do" Temari said not caring. She was so Horny right now. She could worship Naruto.

There was a similar story to this with the Mizukage, she welcomed the fact of marriage or a relationship, anything that led to sex basically as her eye patched friend (can't remember his name) talked to her about normal everyday things but certain words still reminded her off marriage. However this time she thought of it to be rather nice if it was anything like the couple that was soon to be dubbed 'NaruHina'. Even the eyepatched man had taken off his eyepatch for that.

This definitely did make those, who knew what it was like to be horny, horny and even kids stared but in their cases in bewilderment and curiosity. One kid even said to his mum."Mommy why does she have big thingies? Does she have a lot to miwwk? Her tingies bigger than yours mommy" in the middle of the street embarrassing his mother and making her grab him and walk home scolding him but still never taking her eyes of the x rated scenes.

Despite the arousal getting to everyone and I mean EVERYONE it soon died down after seeing the love the pair of lovers had for each other. And in its place erupted a warm fuzzy feeling.

~Back to Naruto's house~

Naruto's anger flared up again along with his blush as he didn't comprehend the full extent of his actions being observed. But to his surprise he found it to be quite humourus. Hinata started biting her hair and twiddling her fingers as nervousness as she was thinking about her father and what he would say. "Oh CRAP! Hiashi!" Naruto yelled running around like a headless chicken. After leaving the people watching him dizzy, after watching him spin round and round and round, he gained his composure, looked into the camera and spoke. "Er...Hiashi...Sama please forgive me for what I have done with your daughter... although she started it" he said trailing of while giving Hinata a mischievous grin and poking her sides earning a giggle. Hinata, out of reflex covered her mouth, to suppress her giggles but Naruto took her hand and moved it from her mouth. "Please don't hide your laughter Hinata, it's music to my ears, seeing you happy makes me happy because your my Hina-Hime" they stared into each other's eyes until the camera man cleared his throat loudly to alert them of his presence."Sorry it's just that I feel so mushed up inside after becoming Hokage". "It's ok" the camera man, now reporter replied to Naruto,

Naruto:"I'm sorta tired right now so if we can be quick"

Cameraman/reporter:"Oh don't worry just one more question now"

Naruto:"ok then"

Reporter:"This is a question from me and definitely all the men watching... How are you so good with the ladies?"

Naruto's face lit up rivalling Hinata's blush and Hinata glared daggers at the camera." Naruto's mine!"

"I sure am" he replied with a smile on his face. Hugging Hinata he replied."Since when have I been popular with the ladies? and I wouldn't notice anyways Hina-Hime's all I need"

Hiashi who was at his den started to calm down after hearing Naruto talking directly to him it pissed him off to no end but seeing the love he has for Hinata in his blue, eyes he calmed down. Naruto was the right man for his daughter.

After a brief silence Naruto showed the the reporters the way out."Ready for round 2 Hina-Chan" Shouted Naruto, a bit too loudly. Everyone heard this and were in awe of his stamina."I thought he said he was tired... I guess there really is 2 types of tiredness ;)" said the reporter as he was about to walk out of the small garden. Naruto cuddled up to Hinata on the bed and they laid resting on each other, Hinata's head was on his chest and his arms were on her shoulders.

Abruptly Naruto got up and ran to the window were he saw the reporters peaking. He gave them a stern look and closed the curtains, learning from his mistake. "Don't worry we weren't going to peak we just had a one second glance" the crew repeated, mostly in sync now walking away. By this time it was night. All the spectators knew that the show reached its end. People reached out to their beds and were going to sleep. A few people trying to make a part 2 of Naruto's scene but failed miserably when their wives were not interested and were thinking of the love Naruto and Hinata showed for each other, and not the lust.

~outside of Naruto's house~

"Naruto! NARUTO!" Screamed Sasuke who was there banging on the door as the sun slowly set and the moon appeared. "Naruto! You BAKA come out here now" Sasuke was screaming with Kitty-Kun in tow. Little did he know that the camera man dropped their camera and they were still recording. People who were still watching, saw how Sasuke screwed and shouted all night for Naruto to come out, whining like a little baby. "Sasuke TEME better get comfy I ain't coming out for a long time" Naruto yelled with a cocky ring to his voice. "Oh you will" Sasuke replied. He went on screaming for the next hour while Naruto and Hinata fell asleep. After adamantly smashing the door and yelling Sasuke returned home, feeling as if he lost his pride. But this would only grow in the morning when he knew people watched it all...


	9. Review!

**Hi this is billybonka o know that I have had a lot of people read my story, over 8,000 times in like a month maybe less, which is good but still I need reviews as my ideas are running low so without any help I might have to stop writing this fanfic please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review!**


	10. Please read! Bulletin(sort of)

**Hey this is billybonka sorry for the late publishing, whatever u call it, and u fortunatelythis is what you can call a bulletin I just wanted to thank the kind guest who read this and gave suggestions don't worry I will put that in soon as I already thought about that.. Sorry about being vague I don't want to spoil anything for u guys and to my second latest reviewer, he's actually the most recent in reviewing but I'm just mentioning him 2nd and I don't mind any I just want to knowing opinion or like the guest did I can leave suggestions or things to improve or you can ask questions or start a chat... So basically anything I know I've been late in replyin so thanks for being patient and if you 2, my reviewers that I just mentioned,'7' and guest see this reply and everyone else plz review everyone else gets loads so they know what they are doing is good and even though I think and am being told it's good it's only about 5 people and if you are thinking that I have ten reviews then to clarify some people some of them are from the same people so that don't count even though it's nice Anyways I will try to were as soon as possible and have got ideas that I can copy..*cough* I mean interpret into my work and use as inspiration... Yeah that's it Anyways see ya.**


	11. Chapter 8

Hi **this is billybonka thanks for reading my fanfic. I'm sorry for the late update and for the mistakes made in my story those are because when I was copying this to the sight, as I use my phone, when I slid up it automatically starts clicking on the text and from there I also accidentally add words or delete some. Anyways please review I can't stress to you how important it is cuz everyone else gets loads so I know people read them and they're good and popular so please review and let me know what you think and at the end I'm gonna question the characters which will not be part of the story but will be related to it like a mini cartoon at the end of a programme please tell us what you think of it and if I should make it a regular thing and continue it. Anyways onto the story...**

previously:

~outside of Naruto's house~

"Naruto! NARUTO!" Screamed Sasuke who was there banging on the door as the sun slowly set and the moon appeared. "Naruto! You BAKA come out here now" Sasuke was screaming with Kitty-Kun in tow. Little did he know that the camera man dropped their camera and they were still recording. People who were still watching, saw how Sasuke screwed and shouted all night for Naruto to come out, whining like a little baby. "Sasuke TEME better get comfy I ain't coming out for a long time" Naruto yelled with a cocky ring to his voice. "Oh you will" Sasuke replied. He went on screaming for the next hour while Naruto and Hinata fell asleep. After adamantly smashing the door and yelling Sasuke returned home, feeling as if he lost his pride. But this would only grow in the morning when he knew people watched it all...

Naruto picked his upper body up slowly, as to not disturb Hinata, off the bed and stretched his arms out so his hand were interlocked and yawned.

Sliding off he bed Naruto started his day with his morning exercises. 1000 3 fingered pull-ups.

Hinata woke up to the sound of her lovers workout sounds. "991,992,993...994". He had his shirt off and Hinata could now focus on his abs of steel. "Morning Naruto-Kun" she said in her shy voice."morning Hina-chan". "I'm going to have a shower, you can join me if you want..." Hinata replied in her sexy voice as she striped and slowly walked to the bathroom."999...1000..." And with that Naruto finished his warm up. He rushed after his girlfriend into the bathroom...

The cold water surprised Hinata who jumped. Naruto saw this as an opportunity and began to tickle her."stop it Naruto I'm ticklish" she exclaimed frantically jumping about on her toes in the now ever warming shower. "Oh but you seem to be enjoying it" he replied continuing his work. Before he knew it she had used her agility to slide beneath his arms and leant her back against the other wall. The 2 stared into each other's eyes as Naruto brought his arms to the side of Hinatas's face and

Inched his face closer to hers. Hinata did the same and they both nose kissed and then welcomed a soft tender kiss, which was slow but loving. Hiashi was outside the house and saw this with his byakugan, he had been there for several minutes and first activated his byakugan to see if they were asleep but left it on when he saw the 2 in the shower."Hinata come here now!" He shouted. The 2 lovers broke their kiss because of Hiashi's shouting."Oh no" Hinata said still breathless from the kiss.

Naruto and Hinata ran outside to get changed. Naruto was ready first so he got up to go until Hinata pinched his ass. Hiashi saw this and started to growl."ouch Hinata what was that for?" Naruto cried."I couldn't help it you have a wonderful ass" she said Naruto forgave her but not before slapping her ass and ran to the door.

"How dare you slap my daughter... Especially on the bottom" Hiashi said in a voice that started angry but changed to an embarrassed tone."You saw all that?"."Yes yes I did" Hiashi replied."I came to give Hinata a change of clothes, we don't want another episode of yesterday"."Oh yes" Naruto said scratching the back of his head."Anyways I'll go now" Hiashi said clearly noticing the awkward atmosphere around them.

Naruto closed the door slowly and then darted into his room to Hinata, but to his surprise she wasn't there."Boo!" She shouted jumping onto his back. The two giggled until Hinata spoke."Breakfasts ready" she said. The 2 then walked into the kitchen. It was a small room that was surprisingly spacious with a modest low table with 2 opposing seating mats in the middle and an orange paint colouring the walls. In the middle, but leaning on the far wall was a worktop with a sink and the basic utensils and cooking equipment which varied from: a grill, a kettle, a steam pot etc. Etc.

"Idkatakimas" the 2 said and as they dug into their breakfast which wasn't ramen, but instead was salty eggs and bacon. The two ate while talking, well Naruto was saying perverted things about last night to Hinata."I like the time when you where the cat you could see all your curves and those juicy busts" he spoke unaware that Hinata was tomato red.

After breakfast the 2 went out to start their day. They walked hand in hand with Hinata laying her head on Naruto's chest while walking. They were first going to Kakashi's office. People around stared at the couple with looks that confused both Naruto and Hinata. Women looked Naruto from head to toe and the men did the same for Hinata. Naruto growled and stared the men down. Women were coming up to Naruto giving gifts and flirting, Naruto didn't know this but still didn't feel comfortable so the 2 hurried along. They were soon walking past training ground 6 where all of the other Konoha 12 were."Hi Hinata hi Naruto" Lee exclaimed unaware of yesterday's events as he was training, he was told by Guy that Naruto became the Hokage but he didn't know about the scenes before that."Congrats on becoming Hokage"

Lee said as ecstatic as ever. Naruto started to sweat and he was now reminded of the whole world spectating him making love."Er... You saw it too? I thought you would be training or something.." He said stuttering. "Oh I was guy told me everything" Lee replied unaware of what he was getting into. " So you saw me and Hinata?" The blond shinobi asked. "You and Hinata what?" Lee replied now more confused than ever."You seriously didn't watch them have sex?" Sakura shouted as she overheard the conversation.

Hinata looked as if she was about to cry and Lee now had an anime fire in his eyes."Ah the youthful passion of love!" He exclaimed."You haven't seen his abs" Ino squeaked fan girl style."They're beautiful" Sakura shouted, joining in with Ino but being a bit loud for anyone's liking."Or Hinata's breasts" Kiba added, he didn't care about what he said, it was true.

The NaruHina couple were now disturbed and slightly flattered by they ventured onwards to the Hokage's office. After about 5 minutes they reached it and after a few minutes of waiting they entered into the office."Kakashi-sensei how are you?" Naruto asked. He and his sensei both talked away until they realised that they had business to attend to.

"Now Naruto your position of Hokage will be put into effect immediately, and the ceremony will be held at precisely 4 o'clock so he sure to be here before then and once Jiraiya arrives we can get to the other reason why you were summoned".

As if on cue Jiraiya one of the 3 legendary Sanin and Naruto's mentor arrived. Naruto tensed up and knew that the situation he was in wasn't any good.

Plus with that lecherous grin on the frog hermits face he knew what was coming." I loved the show yesterday Naruto old Jiraiya here taught you well, say maybe if I could just put you in my next-"." No Jiraiya I will not let you put me and Hina-Hime in your pathetic excuse of a book and you didn't teach me anything!" Naruto partially shouted. Feeling embarrassed Jiraiya got to the matter at hand."Naruto I think it's time for you to inherit your what your family wanted you to. As you know being the Hokage and all, you can earn loads of cash and with that your parents left you with the Namikaze Estate and a bank account that has an uncountable amount of zeros in it. Now as you are ready I have come to show you this estate which will now on be yours to do as you wish. Follow me" Naruto and Hinata followed the sage out of he office and across the streets of Konoha to a familiar sight, The Hokage mountain. At the top of this prestigious sight lay a mansion, the biggest on Konoha and quite possibly the biggest in the Land Of Fire if not the shinobi world. It was big, but to the extent where you wouldn't walk into the kitchen hoping to find the toilet big. Meaning after a while it could be getting used to and the extra floors where for future children. As Kushina and Minato knew how much they loved making love to each other they were sure that Naruto would be the same and made a lot of room for kids and I mean A LOT. Plus people from the Uzumaki clan always lived a long life so Naruto could be living to see his great grandchildren and then the mansion would be just like an ordinary house with the amount of people living in it. No one could see the mansion from the height it was at meaning it was the perfect getaway. Also the higher up positioning of it gave a view of all of Konoha so if in emergency the Hokage could ounce into action where needed. It was the perfect place.

Naruto and Hinata followed Kakashi and Jiraiya through a lush green garden that bad every flower imaginable and every colour known to man or woman and everyone knows that women knew more colours. They soon reached a mighty gate that was orange and had the Uzumaki swirl on it in the centre."This is a blood seal, so that only a specific person or type of people could enter, so this one was made for Naruto" Jiraiya explained." All you have to do is place a drop of blood on the symbol. If anyone else should try it, it would active it's protective barriers by using all the element types in a sequence that would through the enemy of guard such as with the fire element the person would use water which would then be counteracted by the Lightning element from the 2nd protective layer." Jiraiya was very thorough. Naruto bit his thumb and let the blood drip on his clans symbol. After glowing at a dangerous brightness the gates opened leaving everyone standing their with their jaws wide open in awe."Zuge" Naruto said as if he were a child getting a new toy. In a second 2 puffs of smoke appeared behind him and 2 clones appeared."Now go home and get mine and Hina-Chans stuff and the sex toys" Naruto said whispering the last part everyone heared and blushed." Now that is no way to talk to your parents" the clones snapped back. Everyone stood there confused thinking it was a joke, a really bad joke but not even Naruto was that bad. Seeing the dumb look on the gangs face one of the clones explained."You probably didn't k ow this but before I died I inserted my chakra into this house so once a suitable jutsu was used me and Kishina could gain conscious control over it so it was like me and Kishina never left but we'd just be in different bodies". These clones were in fact Minato's and Kushina's souls and conscious taking refuge in a host. With another puff the clones henge'd into their real appearance."Minato","Sensei" and "Dad?". Was all that was said when they saw who it was." "And what were you talking about when you said sex toys?" Kushina, Naruto's mum shouted."N..N..Nothing! The NaruHina couple stuttered in unison. Kishina and everyone out that to a side and shared a loving moment. Naruto ran to his parents and hugged them and then the time was past by the now reunited family caught up and decided that Kushina would teach Naruto in the art of swordsmanship, seen as it was a speciality amongst the Uzumaki's and Minato would teach Fuuinjutsu.

After briefly talking the parents set their eyes on Hinata, who began to fidget with her finger and blush, making her all the more cuter to the couple." And who is this beautiful woman?" Minato asked."She my girlfriend" Naruto replied with a cheesy grin not knowing what to expect.

 **Thanks for reading please review! Peace ;)**


	12. Whoops

**Hi guys sorry for the late delay I know it's only been a week but it feels like it's been so long... I'm sorry that is for continuing to read and I have decided that although a week is a long time I will update every Saturday, the time will vary from anytime in the day but don't worry I will try to worts sooner if I can but not too soon. Basically id I have wrote a chapter worth I have to post it for you guys I can't help it but then I have nothing or a while and sorry in advance if I write late, but if I don't I'll be taking that sorry back and by the way ken18 thanks for the comment. I think Ken18's ur username but I'm not sure because I forgot even though I only checked it like a few minute ago. Please don't stop reading because of my late publishing times please don't and don't worry the story will move a bit slow by you will get a few nice treats. Even I** **can't wait. And just as I was about to copy and paste my chapter from my notes guess what... It deleted so I'm going to check if I can recover it but that means I will have to post tommorrow. Sorry about that.**


	13. Chapter 9

**Hi sorry about that issue here's my new chapter hope U like it.**

"Aww she's sooooo cute!" Kushina shrieked as she ran to Hinata with her arms wide open and hugged her. This shocked Jiraiya, Minato and Kakashi as they expected her to be the tomboy and the aggressive character she had always been. Oh well... Death changes people."Arigato" Hinata replied blush in full motion.

"I bet other men keep staring at you with a body like that" Kushina whispered into her Hinata's ear, which were now steaming."It becomes a problem" she replied stammering all the way through, until they were interrupted by the curious men watching them.

"Nothing" they both said a bit too quickly."Naruto seen as you have gained access to our house, you seem to have proved yourself. Just how did he prove himself? Minato asked Jiraiya after talking to Naruto.

"Why don't you just ask the 7th Hokage himself?" The newly revived couples eyes widened and Minato wrapped Naruto into a hug while lifting him into the air. "That's great son I'm proud, we're proud of you". Said Minato and his wife with a tear of happiness in their eyes."This calls for a celebration." He continued as he realised he was still holding Naruto so he let him go.

Naruto held onto Hinata's hands and she did the same, just before The yellow flash and his red haired wife did the same. Both couples and Jiraiya and Kakashi walked out of the estate to see that the oldest couple started to get hazy like a tv with its satellite connection lost and the colour keep changing to the black and white fuzz. They all ran back inside to discuss the issue. Everyone except the couple themselves and Jiraiya was worried until Minato explained about how it has to do with the seal he used and his chakra not residing in the outside air. Everyone looked gloomy until Naruto suggested changing it so that the clone was the median for the chakra."I'm already done" Minato exclaimed everyone stared in awe as he already changed the seal in the space of 5 minutes while they were discussing what to do, making Naruto feel dumb as he thought his idea was smart but it turns out his father thought of it first."However it requires more chakra and seen as we are dead we can't produce our own so we would need you to mix yours with ours to keep us going but you have to refill early so there still is enough of our chakra remaining in the concentration other wise we would dispell" Minato continued.

Everyone after realising that the revived couple needed refuelling ever now and again, went back to their original task of celebrating Minato before going to eat with everyone one by one took all of their group to the hokage's tower for a news bulletin, that would reach every corner of Konoha. He already sealed the tower before his death so he could still use his technique. This however gave Naruto the idea to improve the 4th's technique once he learned it so that no seal was required. Making a mental note of that to himself he went to the speaker on his desk and spoke for everyone to hear."Now this is important so I request all of you listen as I won't repeat

this as you know the 4th sacrificed himself to save this village against the kyuubi which now resides in me.." Everyone was puzzled as to why this topic arose and what Naruto was getting to."As I have become Hokage I was deemed worthy to now inherit my families possessions including their estate where I used the kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone technique) to go retrieve my stuff but due to a seal placed on the house by the saviour of out village himself his and his wife's, my mother and father's, souls descended and now reside in one of my clones each so in a way they have been brought back to life but in another body, so you might see them walking around town so I would kindly request that questions aren't asked and they you respect their privacy, I mean they just died. Anyways you will be able to tell as they have used the henge jutsu to return to their original appearances..." After a brief pause Naruro continued." That is all please respect your hokage's request and try to give the newly revived couple some breathing space thank you". And with that Naruto finished his speech and turned around to see all of the purple behind him state in shock at the knuckleheads formality even Minato and Kushina as they had a feeling he was a naughty one.

"What" he asked but soon shrugged it off and started to walk making everyone follow. Hinata followed and the pair intertwined and Hinata rested her head on his chest. Minato and Kushina both found it cute and looked to see no one was shocked or suprised. Jiraiya then explained to them of they did it every time and from there the couple could tell that their love was unbreakable along with the other signs." Besides we all saw them 2 go at it.. And I mean all of us the whole ninja world in fact. The MinaKushina couple's (yep I just did that) eyes widened in shock and took it the wrong way until Jiraiya explained the whole situation to them and even offered to show them the video but they refused. They would both watch it later but didn't want anyone else to know." "So where do you want to go?" Naruto asked but was interrupted by an ANBU who came to remind him of his speech.

Naruto cursed as he explained to everyone about the situation everyone didn't mind as they said they could celebrate later and that this was important. On the way to the Hokage tower they were all given stares, some shocked to see that Minato and Kushina were indeed alive despite the warning and some bowing to the new Hokage while girls ran to Naruto and pretended to trip and fall, trying to touch him and some even came with revealing clothes to try and sway the Hokage to their side."Lucky Bastard" Jiraiya mumbled to then be bumped on the head by Kushina. Naruto being naive helped and talked but obviously wasn't interested in them. Ino and Sakura soon appeared and Sakura ran up to Naruto and hugged him."Congrats" she said glaring dagger at Hinata who glared back." I can't wait till your speech because knowing you it will be good everything's good with you" she said in a somewhat playful and flirtatious tone. Naruto backed away giving his thanks and did the same for Ino who was arguing with Sakura about who complimented him best. Naruto used his speech as an excuse and hurried along giving Hinata a peck on the lips, apologising for the way the girls were."It's ok" Hinata replied. Soon she was getting stares of men and the men did what the girls did to Naruto to her. Their mouths drooling and jaws gaping open. Naruto stood up intimidating everyone as if challenging the to try and take his Hina-Chan."Maybe I should start wearing my hoody again" Hinats stated shyly."No you've already been hiding your goddess like body since you were five in that baggy hoody of yours... Your beautiful and just because your more developed and prettier than anyone else doesn't mean you should shy away and hide your body you should be proud of it.. Besides your an angel, your my little angel and nothing can change that" Naruto spoke the love obvious in his voice as he Eskimo kissed his love.

With this sweet display of affection they arrived."Bet you I'll get there first" Naruto childishly challenged Hinata, referring to the top as there."your on" she replied and counted to 3 and watched her lover go."Excuse me Minato-sama would you mind?" Hinata asked."Please calm me dad and come here" he replied knowing what she wanted in a flash, a yellow flash she was at the top with a cup of tea waiting for her Naruto. He ran up and leaned down resting his hands on his knees while panting as Hinata was asking for seconds with her tea."H..h..how?" He asked but realised it was his dad's doing and swore to himself he would learn that technique and get his revenge and an Uzumaki never goes back on his word datebayo...

"Hokage-sama" a secretary came with a cloak that was ankle low with red flames at the bottom while the rest of it was white with the words 7th Hokage written in the back in black kanji with the Uzumaki symbol. Just like his fathers except the symbol and the number on it. He put it on while squeaking in excitement and not shutting up about how cool it was until he was handed over his hokage's hat."Your on in 5" the secretary informed making Naruto nervous."But I haven't even practiced" he replied shakily with his cloak on he walked to the edge of the building with Hinata at his side and his mum and dad at his other side. The whole village had gathered to hear his speech.

"Uhmm" he said clearing his voice."Testing, testing,1,2,3" everyone laughed and so did he at his antics."Sorry I just always wanted to do that" making the villagers laugh further reminding them of one of their new hokage's best qualities, his humour."In all honestly I haven't prepared this speech so what I say is coming from my heart... As you know since I was born I was treated like a weirdo and a demon and much more due to me being the jailer of the Kyubbi, which was unfair but to an extent a tiny bit understandable. Since then I saw how the only family at that time I had, was treated with an unparalleled amount of respect, from the whole world not just Konoha, that family was the third". People understood Naruto and felt sad for their past mistakes and at the memory of the loss of the third. "It was confusing how he could get so much respect and I couldn't get any, I mean we could have shared when I was lonely and watched parents with their children sharing food or playing all I wanted was not even respect I just wanted a friend, someone to love me. That's when it occurred to me that the Hokage was the most respected as he was the best shinobi in the village. So I, since then, strived to follow, the man who I knew as grandpa, the 3rd hokage's legacy and becoming the Hokage and the best one at that has ever been so I could be known and loved but soon I did get friends and people that care with old man Teuchi and Ayame and Iruka and then the Konoha 11 so why didn't I stop there?" Everyone was wondering this and after a brief pause, which did its intended effect, Naruto continued "Its because I fell in love... With this people and its village and of how everyone's back me part of my previous people so I will do everything in my power and gladly give my life to help serve this village and its people and that's why I know wanted to be Hokage. I know that I have been announced it and I've given most of my speech but I do think myself Hokage yet. Once I've put on this hat I will have become the 7th Hokage and my childhood dream will have come true". Everyone stood there quiet as they watched Naruto lift his hat pmkup into the air with 2 stretched out arms and slowly lower it into his head. Minato and co watched with a tear in there eye as he put it on. As it went on a huge roar erupted from the crowd and all the citizens of Konoha started to cheer for Naruto while Hinata walked closer to him and they shared a tender kiss. Minato and Kushina didn't want to interrupt their moment and so after a while when they thought it was time they ran to Naruto and hugged him all the while congratulating him.

As they all walked down to resume their celebrations that they left uncompleted they were met by dozens of congratulations and hugs. "So... Where to?" Naruto asked "Let's get something too eat" was the most popular reply. "Let's get RAMEN, ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN" Minato shouted. Naruto joined in with him and once everyone agreed all they saw of the two blonde heads was their backs as they both, side by side skipped to Ichiraku's unable to contain their joy. Tsunade and everyone could see the resemblance them two had with a pair of school kids skipping to a sweet shop after school. None of them could contain their laughter, it was as if their happiness was contagious."Is ramen an Uzumaki thing?" Hinata asked but soon answered herself."Oh wait it can't be the 4th-sama is a Namikaze" Tsunade then interjected herself into the question and answer session also"It can't be a blond thing either because me and Ino don't eat much ramen... I guess it might just be their thing" she said coming to a conclusion on her questions. Jiraiya on the other hand wasn't paying attention as he was staring with wide eyes and a bloody nose at a young, attractive woman who had hazelnut eyes and brown Hair. _That's one body not as good as the one Naruto's bagged In Hinata but I'm not complaining. Maybe after ramen I can have her for dessert._ He thought and with that the gang arrived in sight of Ichiraku's ramen bar.

"Hey old man!" Teuchi heard this and turned expecting to see his favourite customer not realising that there were 2 voices in perfect sync. He turned around to see 2 see his favourite blond knuckle head and another one that was his previous favourite customer before Naruto. It was Minato running in his direction alongside Naruto. To say he was surprised was an understatement, despite the speech about it he was still shocked to see Minato alive and Kushina especially in top condition. It didn't even appear that they had been gone a day, never mind years.

Naruto sat in the middle and Minato sat next to him on the left. Their over halves joined them and Hinata took the seat on the right next to Naruto and Kushina sat at Minato's left. Tsunade and Shizune joined and sat next to Hinata, with Shizune being at her side and Tsunade being in hers. Jiraiya, still in his fantasies, walked along and sat near the busty blonde former Hokage.(order from left to right- Kushina, Minato, Naruto, Hinata, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya)."What does everyone want?" Asked Naruto who took it upon himself to speak on behalf of everyone."2 miso ramens, 1 beef, 2 pork and 1 chicken" was the orders shouted out from everyone except Naruto and Minato."I'll have 12 miso ramen, 9 beef, 7 chicken and 7 pork, extra servings. Today's been a good day" Nobody was bothered by this except from his parents. Minato grew wide eyed in shock and Kushina, who was worried about her son, she usually had to tell Minato of for eating so much ramen but not that much."What's wrong Naruto I thought you'd have a bit more seen as it was a good day" Teuchi replied making the worried pair want to faint."Na I'm a bit emotional today and plus Hina-Hime said to not eat so much... But I don't think I could go much less" Naruto replied. Minato loved ramen but not that much, still he also didn't like to be beat so he ordered the same and one more for good measure of beating Naruto, as he did this he glared daggers at Naruto. Naruto was also one not to back down and so this challenge. An Uzumaki never backs down datebayo was what he thought as he cleared his throat to say "One second thought I'll have TWO more bowls of any ramen " he said clearly placing emphasis on the 2 alerting everyone of his accepting of Minato's challenge.

Ayame was working in the kitchen until she saw Naruto she flushed and then decided to see the young man that she already had feelings for, and now given the circumstances they increased. She walked in with more of a sway of the hips than usually. It was noticeable but subtle "Hi Naruto- _kun_ " she said ending her voice in a sexy manner. Naruto being as obnoxious as always didn't know what she was doing but still felt uneasy. The women scowled at her knowing her intentions while Minato was finding this amusing and Jiraiya was too busy envying Naruto.

Naruto stared at Ayame for a second with clearly a confused look but to Hinata she was doubting herself of where she stood in Naruto's heart."Naruto-Kun do you think she's beautiful" she whispered into his ear."No I don't even think you are" he replied making her frown."I know you are" he quickly added."You know Hina-Chan your gonna have to be punished for that" he continued, worrying Hinata."What are you going to do?" She questioned."This" was all that he said and then he slid his hand into her pants and rubbed it against her pussy."Oh Naruto-Kun" she moaned, gathering everyone's attention. Naruto pulled his hand back on instinct as if he placed it on something scalding hot. He was still too slow though for the yellow flash, 2 Sannin, their apprentice and the red haired kunoichi as they all gave him an all knowing look. Ayame caught on too and pouted while angrily walking away. Naruto then whispered into Hinata's ears again."Naughty Hinata I wasn't finished yet and besides for that moan I'm going to have to give you a lot more punishment" Hinata's face turned red and she put her hands up to her ears. Everyone could only imagine the things he said."Naruto you are definitely my disciple with your new found habits but I can't blame you if I had the chance I wouldn't stop doing what you were doing. You've made me a proud man" Jiraiya stated, disturbing Hinata and making her more embarrassed."Shutup Ero-sennin I wasn't doing anything you just looked at a bad time" Naruto snapped back lying."Yh sure that's why you had your hands in her pants and was-" Jiraiya was interrupted when Naruto screamed."Ay-Ay-Ay" so no one would find out but everyone already knew.

With everyone not questioning what he was doing anymore, he remembered that he has a contest to win. As he thought this thought his father was asking for seconds and so Naruto interluded his fathers order and ordered one more to put his father on edge. They glared at each other, their newly raised, to impossible proportions, competitive spirit continued to rally themselves. Each of them had gone past the half century milestone and were about to double it until Teuchi stepped out and shouted."STOP!" His shout shook the ground scaring both the blond hokage's."NO MORE other wise there gonna be a ramen draught". The blond shinobi's underestimated his threat and continued to then be disturbed by Teuchi who was now throwing kitchen utensils as make shift kunais at his ramen obsessed customers.

"You sure you weren't a ninja? You're aiming is deadly" Naruto remarked. Teuchi laughed while continuing to throw."I don't know what I'm doing" he admitted.

Suddenly Naruto heard a voice it was dark and menacing but he knew better it was the kyuubi...


	14. Notice

**Hi I'm just posting to tell you that I have made some changes to the last chapter at the end so I suggest reading it again otherwise you may not know what's going on in the next chapter. The changes are when they go to the ramen stall so you can just reread that part again. Please be patient and I know I keep messing up so I have to keep using these types of posts which ruins the story a bit and annoys people but this is my first fanfic ever and I'm doing it on my phone late at night. Thanks please review and continue reading. Billybonka...Out;)**


	15. Chapter 10

**Hi guys this chapter had a nice surprise in it and has a citrus(almost lemon) in it as I didn't know if you want more lemons? Please tell me and if you think I will make Naruto to powerful but don't worry I will try to find a tough opponent in the future and thanks for those who review and I'm gonna Shutup even though I forgot to say something because you've waited a long time...**

 _previously..._

Suddenly Naruto heard a voice it was dark and menacing but he knew better it was the kyuubi...

 **"Hey kit"**

"Kyuubi what do you want?"

 **"Kit I'm proud of you becoming Hokage so I will give you a reward"**

"What kind of reward?"

 **"Some powerful techniques"**

Naruto's eyes glistened at hearing this and he started jumping about. He was a sucker for jutsus.

 **"First of all while I was bored I figured out how to improve your rasengan, which means you'll be able to shoot it, you humans are so stupid it took me a minute to figure it out. Plus if you add my chakra you'll have a miniature tailed beast bomb. I also have a fox summoning contract. This is a huge advantage for you because no one else has one and only those with my blood can have it so people won't know your abilities. Plus I'm the father of all foxes so with your contract you will become the Fox King/Lord and will be able to control them, not physically but yeah u can boss them around. This will also give you sage mode like with your frogs but you will have a god mode and a demon mode. Which I'll explain later. And this one you'll love along with the doujutsu I will give you I will also let you have the demon chain."**

"The what?"

 **"Remember when you had only half of me sealed in you and that was extracted in the 4th shinobi war?"**

"Yh"

 **"Well after you got your dads half and got mine you got the complete Kyubbi."**

"Yh hurry up"

 **"Calm down I'm getting to it. You know how with half of my chakra you could go into Kyubbi mode, when my chakra turns yellow and takes my shape while your inside. With double the chakra you can now have 2 and your new doujutsu will help you control them so you won't have to be physically inside it and you can keep them in a chain to contain them hence the name demon chain. That can also be changed into a weapon and you could change your chakra into a wheeled carriage so the 2 chakra kyuubi's can carry you. Pretty cool right?"**

"Hell yh datebayo Kyubbi I love you"

Naruto exclaimed

 **"The possibilities are endless with this kit if you could combine the fox sage modes and toad sage mode along with your Doujutsu active and while in Kyubbi mode not even the sage of 6 paths could touch you. You could take on tail beasts and would be the most powerful shinobi in history with that kind of power I don't think any one would ever surpass you. But it take time lots of it none of these techniques can be mastered in one day except your rasengan and other techniques I may teach you. You would have too much power if anything but knowing you you'll only use it if necessary and not for everything plus when you are stronger than me you become the demon king of foxes and so you could summon and command any of them even me but in another body. No hurry up kit and go before Teuchi knocks you out. "**

Naruto, lost in his thoughts now rejoined the world of the living and realised that the spatchula Teuchi threw at him before he talked with the Kyubbi was now millimetres away. Naruto was hit on the head and Teuchi started to laugh when he pouted in mock anger and sadness. Hinata rushed over and kissed his 'wound' and then the group said their goodbyes to the ramen owner and his daughter and set off for home. It just so happened that Naruto 'accidentally' kept hitting himself so that Hinata had a lot of kissing to do.

 _Smooth_ thought the men of the group but the women knew that even Naruto wasn't this clumsy but still Hinata bent down giving Naruto who was on the ground in front of her an ample view of her big, busty boobs and whispered sexily but innocently into his ears."Naruto-kun I'm getting tired keep kissing you so I might have to go sleep early later and besides I still need energy for that punishment later on." With that she gave a wink and Naruto fell back his growing member was obvious to everyone seen as it was already large when soft, when he saw Hinata, making everyone cautious so that they put chakra into their ears to listen."How did he manage to get her! And she even wanted him since the academy how lucky can you get" Jiraiya shouted, putting him on the receiving end of a razor sharp death glare from Kushina.

The walk home since then was quiet but that didn't stop Hinata's and Naruto's antics as when Hinata caught him staring all she did was show off her ass by wiggling it or pretending to do her shoe straps. Upon arrival at home Naruto gathered chakra and created 2 shadow clones to bring his luggage (He found out from Minato that he could now use clones as his deceased parents's conscious had already found a medium). By the time that arrived everyone spent the rest of the day settling in.

Minato and Kushina had found a shop in a dark alley, on their journey to the house,(as they were taking a longer more scenic route as they had been dead a while ago) selling copies of Naruto's and Hinata's love session and so Minato taking advantage of his speed sped to the stall took a copy and placed money on the counter, so he wouldn't be discovered buying his sons sex tape.

After enjoying some of Hinata's cinnamon rolls and chicken salad for lunch, which they were all very impressed with, everyone went to their respective rooms.

Naruto walked into to see Hinata in nothing but a night gown and lingerie with her shoulder left uncovered, leaning on the door at the other end of the room "Is it time for my punishment Naruto-sama?" Hinata asked with a longing look and an innocent face."Yes I think it is" he said walking up to her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss...

Meanwhile in Kushina and Minato's room. They both got ready with popcorn in hand and put on the video."Look before we watch this isn't it wrong?" Kushina asked in a serious matter but then change attitude and said "Na" at the same time as Minato but to their surprise the whole day was recorded with kakashi's speech to the questions afterwards. This was gonna be a long night...

Naruto by this time had Hinata naked and on her back with him on top...

Back with Minato and Kushina they were both to the good bit and were amazed to see that their son had talent.. And LOTS of it."Honey turn the volume down we don't want anyone hearing" Kushina whispered although she was just as into the spectacle as her husband was. When they put the volume down the opposite effect began to take place. It was getting louder. When listening closely they realised they could hear Hinata breathlessly saying inbetween moans "Please..Please punish me Naruto-sama I've been a bad girl" and you could hear "Oh Hinata chan your such a tight and naughty girl" as Naruto's reply with a growl at the end. Which totally differed from the video sounds meaning only one thing... It was live. Everyone in the house was awake and the screams of love could be heard from the furthest corners of the humongous mansion keeping everyone up.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were playing cards and drinking sake when they heard the sound and instantly knew who it was. They knew Hyuugas were loud but not that loud. Shizune had finished helping her mentor and was about to get to bed when she heard the sounds too and was kept awake.

Jiraiya had activated his peeking no jutsu and but in secret all he did was pull out w device that showed live video camera footage from the bedroom. He had the cameras hidden and planted ages ago but forgot to take them out but luckily for him they weren't so he did what the yellow flash and his red headed wide did, he sat and watched with Tsunade and Shizune as for those 3 the noise was unbearably loud and they were bored Anyways.

The next morning Naruto woke up to a naked Hinata that was lying with a huge blush on her face, while leaning on Naruto's chest with both her hands on his pectorals and her face unintentionally rubbing into his neck earning a small giggle from her beloved, causing her to wake up."Good morning Naruto-Kun" she said groggily while lifting her head up, and sealing his lips in a soft tender kiss."I'm hungry" she said

"I think mums made breakfast, God that sounds weird". "Oh Naruto your so silly not that hungry" Hinata replied while leaving open mouth kissed on his chest, moving down to his member, stroking it to make it hard she said "Feeding time" and took the long hard and hot piece of flesh in her mouth."That feels so good I hope I get some feeding time aswell" Naruto said his voice clearly indicating he was enjoying this treatment. At that moment the door opened to Shizune, who came in to clean the room as she thought the couple were asleep, to see Hinata giving Naruto a blowjob. With a shriek she ran out alerting everyone outside of what was wrong and the two love birds going at it."Gomennasai (sorry I'm Japanese) I cane to clean you room, I thought you were asleep, I was suprised" explained a worried Shizune that ran straight out of the room unable to hear the reply.

Everyone gathered around the entrance of Naruto's room waiting for him to come out. A few moments after Shizune came out blushing furiously out came a Naruto wearing no shirt and just jogging pants and Hinata with nothing but a night gown on that did a terrible job at hiding her body."What?" Asked Naruto after seeing the glares he and Hinata received they weren't hostile but curious."Why did Shizune scream. We all ran here as soon as we heard is everything alright" spoke a tired Minato while everyone else shook their heads in an agreement tiredly as no one got sleep last night from the morning."She was just surprised she thought we were asleep but we weren't and then she screamed" Naruto states telling half the truth.

"OK seen as we're all here anyone up for breakfast" asked Kushina who was eager to cook seen as it was her first opportunity to cook after being dead for how long."I think everyone's hungry" stated Minato who was interrupted by Shizune who said,"I don't think Hinata is anymore" quietly but not so quiet that everyone heard it."Yh and I wouldn't need breakfast either if you didn't barge in" Naruro whined and pouted. A bit too loudly making everyone especially Jiariya, the pervert King, aware of the situation."And all of us would have been able to go asleep if it wasn't for you 2" Kushina shouted, still grouchy from her lack of sleep, while pointing at the young couple."What do you mean?" They both asked with an audible gulp, that clearly showed their nervousness.


	16. Guess Who's back!

**Hi guys billybonks here, sorry for not writing even though I said I would every week and then didnt write for two weeks, Anyways I'm back. Guess who's back, back again, Billy's back, back again. I am happy to be back but sad. Two weeks I haven't wrote and no reviews, do you not care because I'm getting annoyed I don't know how many times I can ask you but I need reviews. I also have good news... You know how people have betas (people who double check chapters), well.. I'm offering a job similar to that. I am basically giving you the chance to co- write this story with me. Cool right? All you have to do is message me a paragraph showcasing your skills and if I think your good I'll hire you. I will for my next announcement write the names of everyone I have picked. The way this will work is that I tell you what the current chapter is gonna be about and what to include and then once your paragraphs have been sent to me, in the time limit given I will choose the best chapter and use that and mention the person who's it is. If you don't have an account still try I don't mind and I won't mention names for those who would rather stay anonymous.**

 **recount:**

 **I am giving one week for people to write and send a short chapter or so to me, showcasing their skills. For those who I think are good or the type that would fit well with me will be hired and their names will be written down on the next chapter. If I don't chose you it's not because your not good just maybe because your too good or won't fit with my style which is nothing wrong it just might make the story a bit wierd. Say you don't send it in the week don't worry I don't have a certain number for hiring and if ur good enough I will still hire you. You will not earn pay any of you's, and for the later joiners I'll write your name down too for people to know. I would also like it if u gave me a description of u and times suitable for u.**

 **once people have been hired at a certain day I will tell people what to write about and include in their chapters and then once they have all been sent back to me I will choose the best one from them. You will all be working against each other on the same paragraph. But say urs is not chosen one week it might in the next. I will give strict time limits for chapter entries and Like I said before people can join anytime.**

 **Thank you, because of this I will not be writing for a week, and for whoever is pick I'm sort but the next paragraph is mine.**

 **That's all thanks for reading... Ja Na!**


End file.
